Weak
by bardalicious
Summary: Why is it that I'm so attatched to you? What is it about you, Nana-chan? I've never had a best friend like you, someone like you, never fades away. NanaXHachi friendship. Warning:Rape, abuse, swearing


Disclaimer: I don't own NANA or any of its characters.

Note: I've based this more off the movies, because that's all I've seen and will probably ever see because that was enough to satisfy me. And yes, I know Takumi would never force himself on Hachi, but I thought it would be interesting. I hate Takumi, I wish Hachi would've chosen Noby over him. This is my first NANA fic too, another is on the way (Which is based off the first movie mainly) so yeah. I hope you like it

____________________________________________

_Am I really this weak, Nana-chan?_

Nana "Hachi" sighed to herself as she walked home from work; she had just been fired for not showing up on time. It was her fault anyways, she had too much to drink the night before, but she was excited. Each of them; Nana-chan, Nobu, Shin, even Yasu had written their wishes down; it was something she wanted to do for a long time. She smiled softly to herself, it was a night she would never forget; every moment she spent with Nana-chan was like a present to her. She didn't know how the other girl stood her, but she was glad she did.

She wanted to stay by her side forever, but would she forgive her for losing yet another job? The first time it wasn't her fault; the business had been failing anyways, but this time it entirely fell upon her. No wonder Shoji had found another girl, why wouldn't he? She wasn't worth anything, but she felt, if she stayed by Nana, everything would be fine. Everything would go okay, because they were friends and they'd always be there for one another, right? Just then her cell phone rang, she blinked, 'It must be Nana-chan, must be wondering where I am.'

She glanced at her cell phone, 'undefined caller', she blinked again, "I wonder who this is..." She muttered to herself before answering, "Moshi moshi?"

"Nana-chan? It's me, Takumi."

She stopped in her track, Takumi was calling her? She then remembered Nana's words from before, _Takumi is a playboy, be careful. _She clutched her cell phone, she knew that she was right. Nana-chan was never wrong about anything, "Ah! Takumi-san!"

"Ren gave me your number, I thought I'd give you a call." His voice was soft, she couldn't help but smile, "What are you doing just standing there?"

She blinked again, "There?"

"I can see you, look behind you, past the mercedes you can't miss it." She turned around to see him waving at her, he smiled at her. She just continued to stare, this wasn't happening, it couldn't be. Nana-chan wouldn't be too happy with this, with the way she talked about Takumi it was almost as if she had some sort of disdain towards the Trapnest bassist.

"Ah, I see you, Takumi-san!"

"Are you doing anything tonight, Nana-chan?"

_Tell him you're spending the night playing games with Nana-chan, and maybe add Nobu to make him back off. _"No...not really, I was just heading home." She said, mentally slapping herself for being so weak. Nana-chan would be so disappointed in her, she frowned at the thought, "Naze?"

"I was wondering if you want to grab something to eat with me back at my place, if that's okay with you."

She closed her eyes, before nodding, "Hai, I would like that very much..." _It's okay to be a little weak at times, is it, Nana-chan?_

___________

"Ano, where's Hachi?" Nobu asked, as he entered Apartment 707, his guitar slung behind his back, "Isn't she supposed to be home from work by now?" Nana, who was occupied with smoking, just shrugged.

"She probably got held back, I'll be sure to call her if she's out too late."

Yasu, who was casually sitting at the table, glanced at his cell phone, "Hachi isn't usually held back at work though, don't they have her doing pointless jobs anyways?" Nana shrugged again, "Hm, I'm just saying."

Nobu placed his guitar against the wall, "I tried texting Hachi just a couple of minutes ago, she didn't reply."

"Well, duh, she might be working." Nana rolled her eyes, "I just told you that."

"Really? I was texting her throughout the day though..."

Yasu raised an eyebrow, "Didn't you say Hachi slept in late? Do you think she got fired?"

Nana sighed, "I didn't think about that..." _Hachi, why haven't you told me? _"Let me see your cell, I'm gonna call her." Yasu nodded, giving her his cell phone, deciding to start a random conversation with the guitarist. Nana dialed Hachi's number, hoping the other girl was alright. She was too trusting at times, it scared her someone would take advantage of her. Which is why she would never allow her to date Takumi, when Hachi didn't answer, she hung up. "She's not answering, I still think she's at work."

"I say she's out there hurt somewhere."

"Don't say that, Nobu!"

Nobu sighed, "She's too innocent for her own good, naive too. Ren told me he gave Takumi her number-"

"He what?!"

Yasu coughed, "Ren gave Takumi Hachi's number? Nobu, we're trying to make sure Hachi stays away from a playboy like him." Nobu stared at him, "He would take advantage of her, Nobu, do you want that?"

"Well, I'm not the one who gave him her number...."

Nana sighed, "Ano, he probably called Hachi and she probably got all excited-" Before Nana could finish, her cell phone rang, "Moshi Moshi?"

"Nana-chan...?"

"Hachi! Where the hell are you?!"

"Nana-chan...."

Hachi's voice was ragged, almost as if she had been crying, "Hachi, what's wrong? Where are you?" Her voice softened, not wanting to frighten the other girl, when she didn't answer; she asked again, "Hachi, answer me, where are you?"

"Takumi's..."

"What did he do?"

"Nana-chan.....I...." She sounded as if she were trying to hurry, frightened, "Oh god, he's coming back, can you get someone to come get me?...please..."

"I will, Hachi, I'll call Ren up..."

She waited for her reply, but it never came; all she heard from the other end was an ear piercing scream. Nana let out a growl, dialing Ren's number; she'd be sure to talk to him about this as well. "Hello...?"

"Ren, it's Nana."

"Nana-chan, why are you calling me at this hour? Is something wrong?"

She restrained her voice, "Yes, I need to ask you first though, why in the hell did you give Takumi Hachi's number?"

"I thought she would like it." Ren's voice was soft, apologetic, "Did I do wrong?"

"Yes, but it's okay..." She could never be real angry with Ren, "It's just, he called her, and now she's at his place and she just called me. She's scared out of her mind, Ren, Takumi is doing something to her."

"He wouldn't...."

"Wouldn't what?"

Ren sighed, "Takumi is a playboy, you know that much, but he will do anything to get what he wants. No girl has ever refused him, but if Hachi did refuse him, then he won't give up."

"...He raped her? Is that what you think?" She saw Nobu stiffen at that, she frowned, "I need you to take me there, I need to go to her."

"Nana, by the time you get there it'll be too late."

"I don't care, Hachi needs me!"

"I'll go get her, I'll make sure Takumi stays away from her." Ren consoled her, "Nana-chan, don't worry, I'm not going to let anything else happen to her."

"Hachi needs me though..."

"By the time I come pick you up, take you there, he'll be done with her and throw her out." Nana hated when he was right, she sighed, "I'll make sure she gets home, unless she's- well I'll do what I need to do when I get there."

"Thank you, Ren..."

"Anytime, if Hachi is important to you, she's important to me too." Ren hung up then, leaving Nana to her thoughts. She had almost forgotten Yasu and Nobu were still there, and didn't even note that Shin had joined the party as well.

"Nana-chan? What's going on, what happened to Hachi?" Nobu's voice was anxious, "Where is she?"

"She's at Takumi's....I don't know what happened, but when she called she sounded really scared...." She put her face in her hands, "I can't do anything for her, I can never protect her."

"Sometimes, trying is as good as protecting them." Yasu said, crushing his cigarette in the ashtray, "You're her hero, Nana-chan, she looks up to you. You need to be strong for her sake."

"I know, I just can't....think of what he did to her! That bastard raped her, Yasu!"

The room went silent, Shin gripped his cup hard, his eyes going dark, "He...what?" He didn't know Takumi that well, but the little respect he had for the man had just went out the window. He took advantage of their Hachi!

He vowed he would make the bastard pay.

_______

_Hey, Nana? Is it wrong, was it wrong of me to trust Takumi? Is that the same as being weak?_

'You're mine.'

Nana sat in fetal position, the sound of water falling was heard in the other room, she sobbed quietly to her hunched up knees. She didn't hear the door open, she didn't pay heed to the man who was talking to her. It was as if her world had come crashing down; not even Nana-chan could save her now. She wondered if she was angry with her, she wouldn't put it past her.

"Hachi...?" His voice was low, she didn't reply as she trembled, "Hachi, it's me, Ren, I'm Nana's boyfriend..."

"Nana-chan? Wh-Where is she?"

"Back at your apartment, I've come to take you home as a request from her."

"Is she angry..?"

Ren frowned, the girl was too naive for her own good, "No...Nana is only angry at Takumi." He froze when he heard the shower stop running, "We need to go before anything else happens, do you need help?"

"I think I'm-" She tried to get up, but fell, "...ano, I'm so helpless."

"It's fine, here, let me help." He picked her up bridal style, covering her with a blanket, "Takumi won't come near you again."

"What are you doing?" Takumi's voice was hard, as he stood at the edge of the door that connected to the bathroom, "Where are you taking her?" Ren merely glared as he carefully placed her down on her feet, holding her weight. "Well? Aren't you going to answer me?"

"I'm the one who should be asking the questions, have you no class, Takumi? She's my girls best friend, can't you see she doesn't want to be with you?"

Takumi scoffed, "She's the one who agreed to come to dinner with me, I just wanted more fun, that's all."

"She's not a toy, Takumi, she doesn't belong to you." Ren glared harder, "I'm taking her back to Nana and the others, if you take one step towards her EVER again, I will personally see that you're kicked out of the band."

"You can't kick me out of a band I started you imbecile."

Ren growled, "Whatever, just stay the hell away from her. Got it?" He pulled Nana out of the room roughly, he noted; a little too roughly when he heard her cry out in pain, "Gomen ne, Hachi." She didn't say anything as he took her out to his car; she was in even worse condition than he anticipated. It was good Nana didn't come with them, he knew she would end up trying to pick a fight she couldn't win.

He wanted to protect Hachi because it was what Nana wanted. He looked at her, she wasn't talking much; of course she wasn't after what happened, but the happiness and the optimistic attitude that Nana always told him about seemed to have faded. Poor girl, she was such an easy prey for men like Takumi; he growled at the thought of him, "Hachi..." He murmured, "It's okay, he's not going to hurt you again." He placed her gently in the passenger seat, "Do you want to go to a hospital or something?"

"No, I want to go home."

"I understand..." He thought it would be better for her to go, but he felt the need from her to be near her roomate. Those two have grown attatched to one another, but he thought it was nice that Nana finally had a female friend. Until she had come to Tokyo, Nana kept mainly to Nobu, Yasu, and herself at the time, at that time, he wasn't a part of her life. He hated thinking about it, so he quickly shoved it to the back of his head. He was thankful to Hachi in a way the young girl didn't understand, she was the reason him and Nana were back together.

He also had no doubt in his mind that Yasu had a big part in it, Nobu also. He drove slowly to make sure the young girl didn't get too sick, she leaned against the car window and closed her eyes; tears streaming her cheeks. 'Takumi, you bastard..' he thought angrily in his head, as he turned the next corner, 'Is this all fun and games for you?'

Ren leaned back against the headboard as he stopped at the next stoplight, "Do you have your phone with you?"

"Hai..."

"Why don't you call Nana-chan, tell her you're okay."

The girl quietly nodded as she shakingly attempted to dial Yasu's phone number, Ren laughed softly to ease the tension, "Gomen ne..."

"No need to apologize, here, let me get it." He took the phone, dialing Yasu's number placing it to her ear, "If she's not with Yasu, we can always try Nobu; I'm pretty sure he's still with her."

"Hai..." She said, glancing at the guitarist. Nana-chan was really looking out for her, the phone rang until a familiar voice answered, one she'd been wanting to hear for a long time.

"Hachi?!"

"Nana-chan!" Her voice was a bit too loud, when she saw Ren jump when the car jerked when they started moving again, "Ano, Gomen ne...."

"Why are you apologizing, Hachi?"

She laughed a bit, thought it was half-hearted, "I just made your boyfriend jump, I yelled too loud."

"Ah, even I can't do that, Hachi..." Nana's voice sounded serious, "But most importantly, are you okay?"

"Hai....arigatou for sending Ren..."

"I wish I could've gone, but he wouldn't let me."

Nana smiled at her friend's concern, "Are you angry with me?"

"Hell no, Hachi!"

Hachi felt as if something had been lifted off her shoulder, tears ran down her cheeks, "Arigatou, Nana-chan, you are always too kind to me...." She wondered, if Nana was just being nice, "Nana-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Why am I such an airhead?" She saw Ren stiffen at her question, "I'm always dependant on people, even now, I can't even pick myself up."

"Hachi, we'll talk about this when you get back, okay?"

"Alright."

They rounded the next corner, when they reached the apartment complex, Ren got out of the drivers seat, but not before restraining Nana from getting up on her own, "It's okay, I'll get it."

"D-Demo..."

"Don't be scared to have someone help you." He said gently, "You're so different from Nana-chan, but it's not necessarily a bad thing." Hachi didn't say anything as she just sat, "Hachi, you're not weak."

"...Ano-"

"You fought against him, that's all that matters. Takumi is strong, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you stood no chance."

_Nana-chan, you have such a wonderful boyfriend. I wonder, if I would meet someone like him someday. No wonder you love him so much, I'm so happy for you. Nana-chan._

Ren picked her up gently; careful not to hurt her even more than she already was. She whimpered a bit, and looked at her apologetically as he entered the complex and carried her up the stairs. He thanked the heavens that Hachi was such a small girl, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to do it. She clung helplessly to his shirt, afraid that he might fall and hurt something because of her. "Hachi!" Ren stopped at the sound of Nana's voice, he looked up to see her running down the stairs towards them, Nobu right behind her.

"She's fine, just got a few cuts and bruises on her arms," Ren said, as he gently handed her over into Nobu's protective arms. Nana caressed Hachi's hair gently, as the girl drifted off, "Takumi is pretty pissed off, he won't let this one go."

"What do we do then?" Nobu asked, his voice low.

"I can have Hachi stay at Naoki's, Takumi won't suspect her there." Ren knew Takumi had little taste for their drummer's affairs, "If you want, I can even take her under my wing, she'll sleep in the guest room until this is all settled."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, Nana-chan..." Nobu said quietly, "It could work."

Nana didn't want Hachi to move out, she didn't want her to be taken away, she wanted her to stay by her side. It was greedy of her, yes, but wasn't that what best friend's did? "I'll go with her."

"What about your apartment, Nana?"

"I'm going with Hachi no matter what, she needs me."

Nobu sighed, it was never any use argueing with her, "Alright, I think that's good."

Ren also liked the idea, the two needed each other, "I agree...." He looked down at the fragile girl, "Nana? You've really gotten attatched and protective of her, haven't you?"

"Hai, very much, and visce versa."

______________

_Hey, Nana? Do you remember when we first met? I believe it was fate, don't you? You brought out the best in me, we brought out the best in each other actually. You were there when I found out Shoji was cheating on me, you were there when I lost my job the first time, cheering me up completely. Why is it that I'm so attatched to you? What is it about you, Nana-chan? I've never had a best friend like you, someone like you, never fades away._

Hachi woke up to find Nana sleeping next to her, turned away like she usually was. She smiled gently to herself, looking around her, she frowned. This wasn't her place, they were in a bigger room, almost as big as her house. The door to the room was cracked, she wondered if it was alright to wander from the bed to take a peek, but thought against it. Nana-chan would explain everything, when the time was right. She looked at the other woman, her face was tear-stricken; she noted. She frowned, Nana-chan had been crying for her?

"Nana-chan..." She whispered, stroking the young girl's hair, "I'm sorry I'm such a handful."

_You're cute and fluffy, but one hell of a handful._

"Ah, you're awake, young one!" She blinked, looking at the door to see Naoki staring back at her, "Ren told me Nana-chan was a heavy sleeper, but I didn't think she was that much of a heavy sleeper." He laughed, "Ren told me your apartment is getting fixed up, so he asked me to house you for a couple of weeks. That's okay though, I'm hardly ever here so you won't even notice me!"

_Ah, I see now, he didn't want Takumi to come to our apartment._

"Naoki-san?" It was a dream of hers to also meet him, but she quickly shoved it aside when she remembered last night. How could she be so foolish? All the love she had for Takumi was merely a crush, nothing serious.

"Yep, the one and only! Though, I never get any attention though...."

She smiled gently, "Arigatou, Naoki."

_Nana-chan, you do so much for me, I don't know how I can ever repay you. _

"Mm....? What's all the noise?" Nana asked, her voice muffled by the pillow, "Dammit..."

"Nana-chan?" Hachi looked over at her partner in bed, "Are you awake?"

"Hai..."

Hachi smiled, knowing Nana didn't really enjoy being woken up when she wasn't ready to. She turned to Naoki, "Gomen ne, Naoki-san, but Nana-chan is very tired. I think it's best if we just let her sleep-" She felt Nana's hand on her wrist, "Nana?"

"It's okay, Hachi, I'm fine." Nana murmured, sitting up in bed, "You shouldn't be worrying about me, anyways." She looked at Naoki, "Is it okay if we talk alone?" Naoki nodded, bowing politely, he quietly exited the room. Nana was quiet for a moment, looking at the bruises on Hachi's arms when she started, "What were you talking about last night, Hachi?"

Hachi frowned then, "Gomen ne, I was a mess last night, I must've pissed you off."

"I already told you, he pissed me off, not you."

"I do things without thinking them through, but you never say anything about it..." Hachi frowned deeper, "In the beginning, I thought I had my life all planned out for me. I would marry Shoji, heh, I wasn't even planning on living in apartment 707 for long....but..I was saddened at the thought of leaving as well."

Nana blinked, "Naze?"

"Because I wouldn't come home to someone I could talk to, when Takumi first visited he was nice and all, but I soon learned that he wasn't who I thought he was." Nana blinked again, but Hachi continued, "I still loved him, because he was a great bassist, but it wasn't the love I've been looking for after Shoji's break-up with me....I learned then, I was in love with someone else." She sighed, "I learned that Takumi only saw me as a toy."

"I told you he was a playboy."

"I know, I remembered your words when he called me...I was too gutless to say no to him."

Nana silently cursed Takumi as she gently wrapped her arms around her, "Hey, Hachi?"

"Hai..?"

"If anything happens, if you happen to be pregnant, I won't move from your side."

Hachi gasped a bit, "What about the Black Stones?"

"You can tour with us, pregnant or not." She smiled gently, "I'm your best friend, Hachi, I'm not going to lose another precious person again."

_When Nana said that to me, my whole view on life changed. So what if Takumi had forced me to do something I didn't want to do, as horrible as it was, I knew I could pull through with Nana by my side. Whenever she was near, I felt completely at ease. Seeing her, seeing my friends, my family was all I needed to get through this. Takumi was never going to touch me again, I would never give him that kind of satisfaction. Nana loved me through my faults, and I loved her. It was the kind of love that could never fade away, and for that, I was grateful. _

_____________

**Six months later**

_Hey, Nana? I'm much stronger than I used to be, even though you're gone touring with the Black Stones, I feel as if you're here at our apartment. I miss you terribly, and I know the child living inside of me misses hearing your voice. Can you believe in a couple of weeks I'll be a mother? I wonder if I'll be able to handle a child, I've already picked out cute clothing for her to wear. You'd even like them! _

Hachi smiled to herself as she stared out the window of her apartment, sitting at the table that Nana had made so many months before. Nana was at her last stop on her tour, until then, she was on her own. She patted her stomach happily, even though it wasn't planned, she couldn't be even more happier than she was now. Even though the father was something the child shouldn't know, she knew she would have better father figures. Nobu, Yasu, Shin; even Nana had offered to be it's adoptive father.

She thought for a moment, of course Ren could be a father too, he was also considered a friend. Any friend of Nana's was her friend, she thought, anyone Nana respected, Hachi would too. They were a perfect pair, even though they contrasted each other. They had completely different values, but managed to bring out the best in each other. Whenever they were apart, Hachi felt uneasy but knew that in a couple of days Nana would come waltzing through the door with a smile planted on her face.

Nobu would be with her too, and she had wished she had chosen to fall in love with him before she even met Takumi. She sighed at the thought of his name, it wasn't something she wanted to think about. Takumi had tried to call her on a few occasions, but was quickly denied by either Nana or Ren. Nobu had made it perfectly clear to the bassist that he would never see Hachi again. That he would never take their precious friend away from all of them. Nana especially.

Hachi knew she wanted to stay by her friend's side forever, she wanted her to be her bridesmaid at her wedding, and vice versa. She wanted nothing but Nana's happiness, and for Nobu's happiness, for all of their happiness.

She finally felt like she belonged somewhere.

_________

_Hey, Hachi? How is the child? I sometimes pretend you're in the crowd at one of our gigs, seeing you in the crowd helps me ease up a bit knowing you're there. I miss you too, and I miss your cooking; the cooking here is terrible. Especially when your Nobu is cooking it. You're all he talks about, you know? You're really something, Hachi. Don't change, become stronger, I'm trying to. Ren sends his regards, tells me he's been thinking of checking up on you for me whenever he's in town. You've grown on him too, you're really a wonder._

Nana laid her head against Yasu as they drove to their hotel, their last live had just ended and they all were exhausted. "So, Yasu? What are we having for dinner tonight, then?"

"We can try and call Hachi and see if she can send some food our way." The drummer joked, the vocalist hit him, "I guess we're having take-out."

"Ano, I don't want take-out, I want Hachi's cooking!" Shin whined, leaning against the window, "Her cooking actually is made with love, not thrown together in five minutes....the other food at the other hotel made me queazy."

Nana glanced back at Nobu, "What about you? Do you miss Hachiko's cooking?" The guitarist merely nodded, staring out the window, "Ano, we'll be home in a week, it's okay."

"I just hope she's okay, I mean, climbing those stairs when she's pregnant? And what if Takumi magically appears!"

"Don't worry, Naoki and Ren, and even Reira are making sure he stays clear of her." Nana said, re-assuring them all, "And if he lays one hand on our Hachi, he'll have to pay when I get back."

It also worried her, but she know Hachi could take care of herself. Ren had promised her when she took off that he would keep an eye out, at least until Trapnest left Tokyo for their European tour. 'I'm not going to let anything happen to her, he won't even get a hundred feet of her.' She knew she could count on Ren, she also knew if his plan failed, she wouldn't hesitate to run back and protect her. No one would take Hachi away from her, she was far too precious for the Black Stones to lose, for her to lose.

She didn't want to go through that pain again.

"What are you thinking, Nana-chan?" Yasu asked, flicking his cigarette carelessly out the window.

"I'm thinking Hachi is going to be just fine."

~End~

Authors note: Again, I've only seen the movies and that's enough to satisfy me. If you're going to scold me for whatever reason, then please, don't. You can't judge someone because they haven't read the manga or seen the anime, I'm very picky about the art too. I don't know why, but Shojo isn't my type of manga syle. -prepares to get brick'd- I just thought up this story, and wrote it on a whim.


End file.
